1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral device used by being connected to the body of an electronic apparatus or, in particular, to a card-type peripheral device comprising a connector element having a plurality of contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A card-type peripheral device used by being removably mounted on the body of a portable small-sized electronic apparatus such as a digital camera or a small-sized game machine is known. The card-type peripheral device which has recorded therein personal information, technical data, music, dynamic and static images, game software, etc. are used and stored in a great variety of environments.
Generally, a card-type peripheral device comprises a circuit board having mounted thereon electronic parts, a connector element for connecting the circuit board to an intended apparatus on which the device is to be mounted, and a card-type hollow housing for containing the circuit board and the connector element. For this card-type peripheral device to ensure normal functions even in environments exposed to dust or dirt, etc., the contact reliability of the contacts of the connector element making up an interface is very important.
In the conventional device, the contacts are generally not protected, so that in the case where the device is stored in an environment exposed to dust or dirt, the dust and dirt are accumulated, among others, on the contact portions of the contacts causing an unstable contacting operation, thereby often leading to a deteriorated conductivity.
The conventional device is also designed to make it difficult for dust or dirt to accumulate on the contact portions of the contacts by arranging them at a position in the depth of the housing. However, the lead-in portions arranged on the housing for connecting the terminals of the intended apparatus to the contacts are always open and therefore the accumulation of dust and dirt is not prevented satisfactorily.
The object of the present invention is to provide a card-type peripheral device with a connector element, the device comprising the function of shielding the contacts to prevent the accumulation of dust and dirt on the contacts when the device is not in use.
In order to achieve the object described above, according to this invention, there is provided a card-type peripheral device comprising a circuit board, a connector element including contacts connected to the circuit board, a hollow card-like housing having openings for exposing the contacts and accommodating the circuit board and the connector element, and shield means for selectively shielding the contacts of the connector element.
In this configuration, the accumulation of dust or dirt can be prevented by shielding the contacts when the device is not in use.
According to one preferred aspect of the invention, there is provided a card-type peripheral device, wherein the shield means includes a moving mechanism for selectively arranging the connector element in said housing at either a first position where the contacts are exposed to the openings or a second position where the contacts are shielded within the housing.
In this configuration, the accumulation of dust or dirt on the contacts can be prevented by relocating the connector element to the second position when the device is not in use.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a card-type peripheral device, wherein the connector element is movable independently of the circuit board, and the contacts are connected to the circuit board when the connector element is located at the first position, while the contacts are separated from the circuit board when the connector element is located at the second position.
In this configuration, the accumulation of dust or dirt can be prevented by moving the connector element alone to the second position and thus shielding the contacts within the housing when the device is not in use.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a card-type peripheral device, wherein the connector element is made up of a second circuit board separate from the first circuit board and the contacts may be formed as a pattern on the second circuit board.
In this configuration, the accumulation of dust or dirt can be prevented by moving the second circuit board alone to the second position and thus shielding the contacts within the housing when the device is not in use.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a card-type peripheral device, wherein the connector element includes a base member separate from the circuit board and the contacts may be made of conductive plates fixed on the base member.
In this configuration, the accumulation of dust or dirt can be prevented by moving only the base member having fixed thereon the contacts made up of the conductive plate to the second position and thus shielding the contacts within the housing when the device is not in use.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a card-type peripheral device, wherein the connector element is movable integrally with the circuit board and the contacts may be formed as a pattern on the circuit board.
In this configuration, the accumulation of dust or dirt can be prevented by moving the circuit board integrated with the connector element to the second position and thus moving the contacts into the housing when the device is not in use.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, there is provided a card-type peripheral device, wherein the moving mechanism may include an operational element for performing the operation, from the outside of the housing, for moving the connector element.
In this configuration, the accumulation of dust or dirt can be prevented by performing the operation, from the outside of the housing, for moving the connector element and thus shielding the contacts within the housing when the device is not in use.
According to a yet further aspect of the invention, there is provided a card-type peripheral device, wherein the moving mechanism may include an engaging element for releasably locking the connector element at the first position.
In this configuration, the connector can be locked releasably when the device is ready for use with the contacts exposed to the openings.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a card-type peripheral device, wherein the shield means includes a wall portion formed with the openings of the housing, and the wall portion may be arranged on the housing in such a manner as to be movable between a first position where the contacts of the connector element are exposed to the openings and a second position where the contacts are shielded with the wall portion superposed on the contacts.
In this configuration, the accumulation of dust or dirt on the contacts can be prevented by moving the wall portion to the second position and superposing it on the contacts.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a card-type peripheral device, wherein the shield means may comprise a cover movably arranged on the housing for opening or closing the openings selectively.
In this configuration, the accumulation of dust or dirt on the contacts can be prevented by closing the openings with a cover when the device is not in use.